Athos (BBC)
'Athos '''is one of the main protagonists of BBC's ''The Musketeers, along with D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis. Biography Background Athos was the Comte de la Fère, inheriting the title from his father and he lived at de la Fere with his younger brother. Athos was once betrothed to a woman called Catherine, but instead, he fell in love with Milady de Winter (who introduced herself as Anne to him.) They married each other and lived in a house near Paris. However, after he learned she killed Thomas, he had her executed. Before he could watch the hanging, Athos left the area, left unaware that she survived the attempt. He never returned home based on the painful memories and eventually joined the king's Regiment of Musketeers, where he became friends with fellow Musketeers, Aramis and Porthos. Series 1 Meeting D'Artagnan and Accused of Murder - Episode 1: "Friends and Enemies" After recovering from a hangover, Athos goes to retrieve Porthos from a bar-fight with a Red Guard (who Athos knocks out) and Aramis from his lover, Adele. As they chastise Aramis for being with her again, the three musketeers are charged by Treville to look into the disappearance of Captain Cornet, finding out he never made it to his destination and go to report their findings to Treville, where they encounter d'Artagnan for the first time, who accuses Athos of killing his father. They briefly duel each other, with Athos trying not to harm D'Artagnan, who Athos overpowers easily, but refuses to fight him any longer. When Athos puts up a fight, Aramis and Porthos and Constance all intervene. After the duel, Athos is suddenly placed under arrest for robbery and murder. Before he is taken away, Athos tells D'Artagnan that he did not kill Alexandre and that someone else is responsible. However, since they cannot prove it, Athos is sentenced to death by King Louis. Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove that Athos is innocent, part of the Cardinal's plan to strike a blow to the Musketeers. Athos silently accepts d'Artagnan's help in proving his innocence, welcoming him in their unit as a trainee. At the tavern, he reminiscents over his lost woman: d'Artagnan's one-night-stand, Milady de Winter (Friends and Enemies) D'Artagnan's First Solo Mission - Episode 2: "Sleight of Hand" Athos and the other Musketeers seemingly trick D'Artagnan into entering a duel with a Red Guard, it is this is all a ploy as to get D'artagnan into Vadim's criminal gang. Over the course of the episode, Athos slowly begins to trust D'Artagnan, but initially thinks he is not ready for the job but Treville points out that they would have been easily recognized. Athos later joins the Queen Anne to the prison where d'Artagnan is being held and goes to check in on the young man when Athos comes across a prison break and is confused why D'Artagnan had joined them. Constance approaches Athos with news D'Artagnan came to her house. After he tells the Inseperables that the leader of the bandits hopes to kill the King and Queen, Athos decides for D'Artagnan that his part of their plan is over and they'll take it from there, expressing that it is too dangerous. However, d'Artagnan manages to convince Athos that he still needs to return or Vadim will know he's gone. During Vadim's plan, the musketeers realize he isn't trying to kill the King and Queen but rob the royal family. Athos confronts Vadim with Aramis and Porthos and realizes that d'Artagnan is missing. However, he appears to Athos, Aramis and Porthos alive and having mortally wounded Vadim. The Musketeers confront Vadim but he dies of his injuries. The Past Comes Back to Haunt - Episode 3: "Commodities" Anniversary of the Attack at Savoy - Episode 4: "The Good Soldier" Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis were in attendance for the Duke and Duchess of Savoy. He noticed Aramis was upset, who was remembering the attack on Savoy five years earlier. An assassination attempt on the Duke was made by Marsac, a former fellow Musketeer. Treville asked them what happened, with D'Artagnan (pressured by keeping a secret for Aramis), revealed the assassin got away. Athos noticed that Aramis and D'Artagnan were acting strangely, leading the two men to reveal that Aramis and D'Artagnan captured the assassin and that he was Marsac. Sis learned that one of the attackers on Savoy had a long scar wound. They all found out that Treville had something to do with the attack in the Musketeers. However, Athos refuses to believe word that Treville had nothing to do with this until they found evidence otherwise, but Aramis would not wait long enough. Athos was challenged by Victor and bested the Duke in combat. Treville reprimands Athos and orders him to apologize to the Duke. While he was doing so, Athos noticed that the Duke had a long scar (which was a description of one of the attackers from Marsac. Later, Christine came to the Garrison, asking for their help in finding Cluzet, a spy and learned the attack on the Musketeers at Savoy was to protect Christine, who was the spy in Spain. Athos and his friends went to help her. After Marsac was killed, Athos stood before the Duchess before she left. Christine told Athos that despite everything, she still loved her husband, with him nodding in acknowledgement Porthos Accused- Episode 5: "The Homecoming" After Porthos was accused of murdering a young man, Athos joins D'Artagnan and Aramis in visiting Porthos in prison and was confident that Porthos was not held responsible for it. Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan went out to find out who is responsible behind it to clear their friend and brother-in-arm's name. Return of Marie de' Medici - Episode 6: "The Exiles" When a poor girl, Therese Dubois is accidentally killed by Louis and Anne's carriage, Athos and Aramis attempt to stop a robbery going on at the same time but the bandit manages to evade Athos and Aramis. After being caught up to speed, Athos leads Aramis, Porthos and D'Art to Ninon's salon, where Ninon hits on Athos, who wishes for Fleur Baudin. Taken in by Ninon, he agrees to meet her for a date. However, during their conversation, the Red Guards appear and begin going through Ninon's stuff when they find Fleur and several other young women in their nightgowns. Athos blames Ninon, believing she had been decieving him the whole time. During Ninon's trial, he notices that hise wife if in the court room as well, and begins lashing out at her. However, Aramis, Treville and Porthos hold Athos back from doing something rash. Eventually, Athos figures out that Sastini had poisoned the Cardinal from earlier. Ninon de Larocque - Episode 7: "A Rebellious Woman" D'Artagnan Becoming a Musketeer - Episode 8: "The Challenge" Protecting Queen Anne - Episode 9: "Knight Takes Queen" The Downfall of Milady de Winter - Episode 10: "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" In the series finale,Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan find a way to bring down Milady and Cardinal Richelieu. Athos drinks too much and hold Milady de winter hostage. He pretends to hate D'Artagnan and accidentally shoots him in the side. The next afternoon D'Artagnan shoots at Athos and pretends to kill him, and their plan begins to work. However, their plan slightly falls apart when Athos, Aramis and Porthos are told by Monsieur Bonacieux that Constance has turned up missing. Athos forbids Aramis and Porthos from telling D'Artagnan of Constance's disappear in fear that their friend will relapse in concentration and get himself killed. At that moment, a message from Richelieu is given to Aramis with a proposal: Gallagher's letter for D'Artagnan. Athos had them get Richelieu's confession and retrieve D'Artagnan After they deal with the Cardinal at the shows himself to the Milady, who is slightly taken aback that D'Artagnan did not shoot her husband. As Athos pulled a gun out to end Anne once and for all, she revealed that she kidnapped Constance and was holding her hostage, threatening to kill the young woman if Athos killed her. The four Musketeers banded together in rescuing Constance at the Abbey milady told them to meet her at. Though Athos and his friends are successful in killing their attackers, Milady holds Constance at gun point. Athos tells her to put the gun down and that it is all over. However, Constance manages to break free and rejoin her friends. Athos told Anne to get down on her knees as he prepared to execute her again. Aramis and Porthos attempt to convince Athos that this is wrong and that they should hand her over to the authorities. However, their leader blames himself for Milady's actions, believing it's his fault that he made her into the woman he thought she was and that her victims' blood is on his hands. However, after urgency from his friends, Athos spares Milady and tells her to leave for England or Spain or somewhere far away from France. He threatened to kill her without hesitation if he ever saw her face in Paris. Milady tells Athos that there'll never be true peace until they are both dead. After she departs, Athos finally lets go of her locket and leaves it in Paris. After the Queen announced her pregnancy, Athos knew that the child was Aramis and not the King's but didn't say anything to D'Artagnan and Porthos. Despite silencing the Cardinal, they are left with honor, and of course, each other. Series 2 Series 3 Personality Athos usually has a stoic, calm, lay-back personality that some people would dismiss as rude or calculating. However, that is just Athos being his cool-headed self. Despite being calm most of the time, there were also times when Athos lost his cool-headed ideology. For instance, he lost his cool-level head when fighting the Duke of Savoy after believing him to be the reason why twenty of the Musketeers were killed. After he saw Aramis sleep with the Queen, Athos angrily berated him for it. He also acts hot-headed when he believes something injustice has happened, as Athos angrily confronted Porthos' half-sister for torturing and using innocent young women. He was also angered with Grimaud, who nearly killed his lover and their unborn child. Due to being betrayed by Milady de Winter, Athos found it hard trusting people, including D'Artagnan. However, he and D'Artagnan later came to mutually respect each other, especially after Athos revealed to D'Artagnan about his past with Milady. Though he distrusted several women, one exception was Constance Bonacieux, who he appears to have been friends with before the series began. Despite his hardships with Lady De Winter, he held somewhat of a soft spot for her. He eventually met Sylvie, a girl who he truly fell in love with and had a child together. However, Athos is a very tragic figure, as he had lost his brother and the love of his life. Despite his hard demeanor, Athos deep down is very loyal to his loved ones, especially proving Porthos' innocence in one episode. He is also a very skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship being rivaled with that of D'Artagnan's, who can actually hold up against Athos. He was also an inspirational mentor, teaching D'Artagnan to use his head and not his heart. (In other words, fight with a clear head and not let his opponent's insults get to him.) Athos was also very protective of his friends and family. He became this towards his lover Sylvie, especially when she becomes pregnant with his baby and expressed concern over Porthos when he was faced with trouble of his father and the danger, he could be in. Another time with Aramis when he was at the mercy of the King's First Minster of War at the time, Comte de Rochefort and with D'Artagnan more than once. At the end of the series, Athos was ready to settle down with Sylvie and raise their child together in the countryside and was very close with his brother, even considering d'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos as brothers, showing a familial side to him. Physical appearance Athos was an attractive man, with pale skin, tall, black long hair, and pale blue eyes. He is significantly a little bit older than D'Artagnan. Though his age is never known, what is known is that D'Artagnan is the youngest of the four of them but they appear to be in the same age. Throughout the series, he has attracted many women, including the feminist lady, Lady Nione, his former fiancée Katherine, and his lover Sylvie, and his wife, Milady de Winter. He usually wore black leather and wore a brown hat that would be identified as a cowboy hat these days. He wore usually dark clothing and as the series went on, his clothes became much more simpler due to Athos letting down his walls. Gallery Athos2.jpg p03w0kvd.jpg 5d695175d9fc148e529aad8cc2a261e7.png images.jpeg File:Athos S1 BBC.jpg File:Athos and Horse.jpg File:Milady and Athos.jpg File:Athos 210.jpg File:Athos & DArtagnan Season 2.jpg File:Athos and Dartagnan series 1.jpg File:Athos Porthos and Aramis.jpg File:Athos, Porthos and Aramis.jpg Navigation {{The Three Musketeers} Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Musketeers Characters Category:Characters in Television Category:2014 Debuts Category:Swordsmen Category:Title Characters